pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DPA019: Clash! Hareta vs. Mitsumi!!
is the 4th chapter of Volume 4 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Hareta is still battling Mitsumi but Hareta has a hard time battling against Mitsumi, as Mitsumi is able to predict his moves. Hareta sends out more Pokémon to help him but they are quickly knocked out by Mitsumi's Pokémon. Hareta has no choice and decides to join the battle himself to win it. Chapter Plot Hareta continues his battle with Mitsumi while Cyrus and Jupiter are still watching them. Infernape attacks Regigigas and Hareta sends out his Onix to help it out but Onix is quickly knocked out by her Leafeon. Hareta then states that Mitsumi is too quick and that she knows all his attacks, not letting his Pokémon getting any hits on hers. Jupiter can't believe that she is that powerful due to the fact that she battled Mitsumi before she left and thought they were evenly matched. Cyrus then tells Jupiter that he taught Mitsumi to use weaker Pokémon than her opponents in order to evolve them and that she is using her toughest Pokémon. Infernape uses Fire Spin and Hareta sends out his Piplup but quickly gets attacked by Leafeon's SolarBeam. Hareta is surprised that Mitsumi predicted his move and turns around to Regigigas, revealing that Regigigas is caught in Milotic's Wrap. Hareta sends out Luxio but Luxio is immediately attacked by Infernape and slams Luxio into Hareta. Infernape immediately uses Focus Blast, attacking both of them, and Mitsumi states that everything is according to her plan. Cyrus asks if Hareta is enjoying his battle against Mitsumi and tells him that she attacks mercilessly. He also states that this is the real Mitsumi and Mitsumi confirms it herself. Hareta tells her that nothing of that matters and that she will stay the same, touching Mitsumi. Cyrus however tells Mitsumi to stay focused and that Eevee's life is in her hands, revealing the Pokémon in the cage to be Eevee. Mitsumi understands and wants to continue the battle but Hareta joins in himself. Infernape wants to attack Piplup but Hareta blocks the attacks, surprising Mitsumi, and Piplup uses Hydro Pump after he blocked all Infernape's attacks. Mitsumi orders Leafeon to use SolarBeam but Hareta grabs Piplup and jumps up, dodging the attack. Hareta throws Piplup and Piplup uses Drill Peck on Leafeon, knocking it out. Mitsumi is surprised that Hareta is knocking out her Pokémon and orders Milotic to use Aqua Tail to hit Regigigas. The Aqua Tail is however blocked by Hareta and tells Mitsumi that there is one Pokémon that she can't predict the moves from, from Hareta. Mitsumi states that her projections is falling apart and that Hareta's wild nature is ruining her calculations. Regigigas uses Mega Punch on Milotic, knocking it out, and Hareta states that this was the best battle ever. He also states that he never knew that a battle could be this fun and thanks Mitsumi for teaching him all the cool things. Mitsumi smiles and states to herself that Hareta always smiles even awful things are thrown into his life. Mitsumi sends out two Pokémon and says that Hareta never can beat her with this attitude, starting the real battle with her Electivire and Dusknoir. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 4 chapters